


After the Storm

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable and a little nervous, F/M, First Dates, Getting out of bed, Lots of kissing, Surprisingly no smut, Timeless Weekly Challenge, Week 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #8:Lucy notices the scar on Wyatt left by the gunshot during their trip back to Lincoln’s assassination. (submitted by anon).





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This a sequel to Out of the Storm. You didnt think I'd leave you hanging on a date and naked bedsharing snuggles. Comments feed my muse.

Lucy’s evening was a blur of motion and colors since she left Mason Industries. Time had rushed by faster than she could catch and then it suddenly stopped. Lucy tapped her watch, she held it up to her ear listening to its soft ticking. It’s working but the minute hand never seemed to move fast enough. 

Lucy's heart was pounding, and her knees were weak. She felt sick to her stomach and a little light headed, she took a slow deep breath, but it didn’t help. She was not sure if she could make it through the night without throwing up. Earlier she drank a glass of wine to settle her nerves, but all it did was give her hiccups, thank god those had stopped. 

She bit her lip and wondered if she was doing the right thing. In another lifetime she would have had Amy to talk to. Lucy’s shoulders slumped, she felt hollowed out. She would always long for the sister that once was and never could be. Lucy sat on the edge of her couch, holding her open locket. It was hard not to think about what her life would have been if Flynn had never stolen the Mothership. The journal had offered some insight but not enough. 

Would she have always ended up here, waiting for a knock at her door?

Lost in thought she almost missed the light knocking. Lucy jumped to her feet, and stared at the door. She smoothed her hands down the deep purple bodice of her dress, traveling them further down her body, over the tight-fitting skirt. She'd chosen this dress because it was strapless and tight-fitting which made her feel sexy, but also because the skirt extended down past her knees, giving it a more modest overall tone. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and opened the door. 

Wyatt stood in the hall, arms behind his back and head down. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white, fitted button-up shirt, a black blazer, and a black tie. He lifted his head, his eyes widened and a slow smile lit up his face.

“Maybe I should have worn the suit,” Wyatt admitted with a grumble. 

Lucy lifted her hand up, she grazed a finger over his lapels, and straightened his tie. “No, you look fantastic. Hi,” she sighed with a smile. 

“Hi,” Wyatt chuckled. “I uh got you some flowers.” He pulled out a bundle of sunflowers and purple irises wrapped in brown paper and twine. “If you don't like them, I could go get something else?” Wyatt pulled the flowers back.

“NO! I love sunflowers,” Lucy exclaimed, reaching for the bundle. “I have the perfect vase for these, come in while I put them in water.”

“Yes, Ma'am,” Wyatt stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Lucy threw a mock glare his way, “don’t call me Ma'am.”

“Lucy.” He drawled her name out, as if he was savoring it on his tongue.

“Better.” 

Lucy turned from him and walks into the kitchen, placing the flowers on the counter. She opened the cupboard above the fridge and reached up for a large crystal vase. Her purple strappy heels gave her extra inches, but the vase is pushed too far back. Lucy turned to call to Wyatt, but she startled, seeing him leaning against the wall watching her with a smile. 

“You look amazing,” his voice was low and sent a shiver up her spine. 

“You didn't say where we were going, so I wasn't sure if this was too much. I could change?” she hedged.

“Please don't, you're perfect. Our reservations are outside seating, so you might want a jacket.”

Lucy nodded, “So, where _are_ we going?” 

Wyatt stepped closer to her, reached up and pulled down her vase and handed it to her. Lucy beamed at him, before turning to her flowers. 

“A place in the City, it's called Foreign Cinema. Jiya told me about it. We get a movie with dinner, I hope that's not too cliche.”

“It sounds great,” she said. 

Lucy looks over at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck, his other hand on his hip. She turned the water off and walked over to him, “Wyatt, I am just as nervous as you are.”

Lucy held out her hand for him to see, and it trembled slightly, she shrugged her shoulder. Wyatt inhaled, then took her hand and kissed her palm. His other hand rested on her waist, he stepped closer and rested his forehead against hers.

“Less than forty-eight hours ago, we were running for our lives from Indians and freezing.” Wyatt paused and pulled back to look into her eyes. “How am I more nervous now than I was in 1862?”

“Because the Indians were temporary. We knew we'd leave at some point. This is happening in our real lives... Or at least that's why _I’m_ nervous. You are important to me.”

“You’re important to me too. I'm not sure I know how to do this, I don’t want to mess this up. But I know, I want to try,” Wyatt breathed.

“You're not messing this up. Staying in, going out, it doesn't matter to me either way, as long as you're there.” Lucy placed her hands on his shoulder, then slowly slid them behind his head and pulled him closer. 

“That’s it, huh?” Wyatt’s hands went to her waist.

Lucy nodded, “That’s it. Well...There is one other thing.” Her hand brushed the base of his neck, fingers trailing through his hair. 

“Oh, what’s that?” Wyatt voice low, his arms wrapped around her, hands sliding up her back.

Lucy brushed her nose against his, “I need you to kiss me,” she purred.

Wyatt’s arm tightened around her waist, he lifted his other hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek. He looked into her eyes and then down to her lips. Wyatt smiled and then lowered his mouth to hers. He softly brushed his lips over hers. Lucy shivered at the touch of his tongue on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. She hummed against his lips her fingers lightly tugged at his hair.

Wyatt’s arm tightened around her waist and he lifted her up against him, lips never leaving hers. He took a few steps forward, until her back was against the counter. He sucked her lip into his mouth, teeth grazed over the plump flesh. He pulled away, he dragged his lips down her throat, his tongue traced her collarbone. Lucy’s hands fisted in his hair and her head fell back, exposing more skin for him to explore. Lucy’s heart pounded in her chest, hot liquid flames spread out across her body from her core. Lucy whimpered when Wyatt’s hot breath caressed her ear.

**_Thirty-six Hours Ago_ **

She woke naked in his arms. She had been tucked under his chin, head on his chest, their legs entwined. It had started as survival, then quickly turned into confessions and a new understanding between them that had been missing for weeks. They were going to explore the possibilities together and Lucy couldn’t wait to get home. But until then she was enjoying being warm and wrapped around the man she had given her heart to, even if she hadn’t said the words and neither had he. 

Lucy had looked up into Wyatt’s sleeping face and smiled. He looked so peaceful, even unshaven and dirty, he looked younger. The last time she had watched him sleep, he had been sitting up with the weight of the past weighing down his shoulders. But now he had a small smile on his lips and a tight hold on her shoulders. Lucy had run her finger down his nose, and traced his lips. Wyatt’s eyes had fluttered open and his smile had grown.

“Morning,” he’d mumbled and leaned down for a light kiss.

Lucy smiled against his lips, “Good morning, we need to see if the skies are clear so we can get home. I have plans,” Lucy declared.

“Oh you do, well I don’t want to get in the way of that. How about you get dressed first, since it will take longer and I’ll lay here and watch.” 

Wyatt wiggled his eyebrows, and suggestively leered down out Lucy. 

Lucy snorted, “Hmm, I was going to make the same offer.”

Lucy drew patterns with her fingertip over his bare chest, he hissed when she dragged a nail over his nipple. Lucy leaned back and propped up on her elbow. She looked down into his face, his blue eyes had darkened and watched her with hungry desire. Her hand slid down his chest, over his ribs and down his right side. Her fingers brushed the edge of slightly puckered skin, she stopped and looked down. 

She looked at the inch long hook shaped scar a few inches above his right hip. She knew this scar, he had been shot by Flynn’s men, while Rufus and her had escaped. She had been in the room but unable to watch as Rufus removed the bullet. Lucy would never forget the look on Wyatt and Rufus’ face while she argued that the past had to happen and Lincoln had to die. She had felt sick to her stomach with Wyatt’s direct and on-point questions, she thought they would never get past the giant gap in their beliefs. But the three of them had pushed, guided, and taught each other until they became a solid team, a team she trusted completely. 

Lucy dragged her thumb over the scar. Wyatt had still managed to save Secretary of State Stewart with a hole in his side. He had held her hand for the first time and it had been the start of them becoming a team. She been worried about him and was going to check on him. But had been rocked by Jiya’s revelations of her family and then walked into her engagement party. Wyatt had slipped her mind that night, though she did wonder later how he had gotten home. 

She pushed the quilt down, until the scar was completely visible, Lucy sat up. Wyatt eyes had widened, looking at her naked breasts. She leaned down and pressed kisses down his stomach, her hand over his scar. Wyatt’s muscles jumped and his hand went to her hair. She kissed the scar and her hand slid down to his hip. 

“Lucy?” Wyatt gasped. “Rufus, home, and date.” His breaths were heavy and shallow. 

Lucy nipped at his hip and sat back, “Alright,, one step at time.”

She slowly crawled over him, stopped and kissed him, before she stood up from the bed. Lucy felt sexy walking around naked with Wyatt watching her. His hands fisted in the quilt and he adjusted it around the growing bulge. She heard a groan of protest, when she pulled up the breeches; she put on her slip and damp petticoat. She quickly slipped the dress over and put on her boots. When she was done she sat down in the only chair and gestured for him. 

Wyatt scowled as he threw back the quilt and sat up. She bit her lip and tried not to blush while staring at him. He’d dressed slowly with a smirk and a little swagger. 

“Rufus better be ready to go.” Lucy declared. 

Wyatt laughed and leaned down and kissed her. Horseback riding with Wyatt was a lot more enjoyable when they were not drenched or being chased. The rest of the trip to pick up Rufus had been uneventful. He had been worried when they told him some of what happened. If he noticed the tension had eased between them he didn’t say anything. Jiya had met them upon their arrival to Mason. They had all separated to change and together the team had given report. The family they had saved had been descendants of the judge that was signing the warrants for Rittenhouse members. 

Ruffus had pulled Wyatt aside, claimed boys night tradition, and told Lucy and Jiya, that they’d them later. Wyatt had shrugged and said he’d call her. As soon as she was home, the anxiety had started, she worried if they were making a mistake, putting their team at more risk. As soon as he called and she heard his voice all her doubts went away. She couldn't put their lives on hold out of fear. So when he asked her to dinner the next night, she’d quickly agreed, and her biggest worry was about what to wear. 

Twenty-four hours later, here she was, pressed against her counter, Wyatt’s body molded around her, and her heart ready to explode. She panted and tried to catch her breath. Wyatt’s hands skimmed over her bare shoulders, pulled down her arms from around his head, and interlocked their fingers. He pressed a kiss over her heart and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Dinner..” he gasped “and movie.” 

Lucy snorted and groaned, “Date, yep. We might need to straighten ourselves up a bit first.”

Wyatt’s tie was askew, his jacket pushed back. Lucy didn't even remember pulling on it. His lips were swollen, her red lipstick smeared across his lips and cheek. He looked ravished and Lucy couldn't wait to do it again. 

He looked at her and smiled, “One step at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy's dress if your interested: http://www.gofugyourself.com/photos/fugs-and-fabs-a-variety-of-events-at-the-monte-carlo-tv-festival/55th-monte-carlo-tv-festival-day-5-photocall-3
> 
> Restaurant is real and cooler then I made it sound:  
> http://www.foreigncinema.com


End file.
